


What they do

by novera_nope



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, POV Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novera_nope/pseuds/novera_nope
Summary: Daenerys looked at my brother with disdain. “The Lannister army was said to stand beside us in the upcoming battle,” she said slowly. “But I don't see the Lannister army, I see only you. TheKingslayer.”





	What they do

When word reached me that no other than my brother was riding on Winterfell, my first thought was that he was even a bigger idiot than I'd thought.

Mind you, I was thrilled that he'd finally managed to escape from the claws of my _dear_ sister, but why on earth did the bloody fool decide to come here, of all places? Surely, he wasn't expecting our Queen to welcome him with open arms, was he?

It frustrated me to no end. I've always considered myself fairly intelligent, both intellectually and emotionally – what my body lacks, I've always been able to make up for in those departments. But this? I couldn't seem to grasp what he was aiming for, and just thinking about what Daenerys might do to him, scared me to death.

_Why on earth are you here, Jaime? You utter fool._

***

The hall of Winterfell felt charged, buzzing with excitement. It fell silent, though, the moment my brother walked in, flanked by a stern looking Grey Worm.

My eyes flew up to Daenerys on the dais. Mother of Dragons she may be, but at that moment, she looked like a lioness about to toy with her prey, before – no, let's not go there. The thought alone makes me sick. Let's just say I wouldn't place my bet on Jaime, who was _supposed_ to be the Lion of Lannister. 

“Talk,” Daenerys commanded, her tone neutral. 

She didn't fool me, but Jaime didn't seem to notice anything amiss. “My sister promised you the support of the Lannister army. I came here to tell you that she -" His voice faded for a moment and he cleared his throat.

_Ah. So Cersei didn't let you leave unscathed, did she? Of course she didn't._

“She never intended to be true to her word," Jaime continued. "But I am here to serve you. I know it's not what you - "

Daenerys looked at him and raised her eyebrows, silencing him. “And what, exactly," she said sharply, "makes you think I'd welcome your services?”

“You... we made an agreement,” Jaime uttered, looking puzzled. “I was hoping –“

The look Daenerys gave him was ice cold. One might have thought Winterfell was grating on her, but I knew better. She was not the gentle, fair queen I'd met in Meereen so long ago, and she hadn't been for quite some time.

“I made a temporary truce with Cersei,” she said slowly. “In exchange, the Lannister army would stand beside us in the battle against the threat in the North. But I don't see the Lannister army. I see only you.” She paused, undoubtedly for the dramatic effect. “The _Kingslayer_.” .

My brother visibly paled, while the murmur in the audience grew. His eyes darted across the hall and I knew what he was seeing – the gleeful judgement in people's eyes, the gloating look of the Stark sisters, the pity which was written all over Varys' face. 

_Honestly, Jaime, what were you expecting to find here?_

***

And then a distinct figure emerged from the mass. Brienne of Tarth rose and, although blushing fiercely, made her way through the crowd quickly and determinedly until she was standing right by my brother's side.

He didn't even seem to notice her presence.

“Jaime,” she said softly – a sharp contract with the hisses of “Kingslayer” that could be heard throughout the hall.

He did look up at the sound of his name. “Ah, wench,” he sighed. “There you are. I was wondering if I'd even get to see you before these people decide to actually slaughter me.” He was trying to sound light, but in my humble opinion, he didn't quite succeed.

Brienne frowned. “If I recall correctly, we've found ourselves in more hopeless positions, no?”

At that, Jaime let out a barking laugh. The look he threw her was downright affectionate, and Brienne couldn't help but smile back at him.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right, wench,” Jaime answered, still grinning. 

I suddenly realized that maybe the stories I'd heard about them – and had quickly dismissed as absolute nonsense: a _bear pit_ , for god's sake? – could actually be true.

Jaime's eyes never left Brienne's, and something inside them flickered. “You're going to try and save me again,” he stated.

“That's what we do, no?” Brienne sounded calm, but I saw her grasping the hilt of her sword to steady her trembling hand. 

Wait – was that _Jaime's_ sword? How did I not notice this before? And why on earth – what did this women _mean_ to him, that he gave her his bloody _sword_? Once again, I felt frustration stir in me – did I even know my brother at all?

“How?” Jaime rasped. "How do you -"

“We tell her,” Brienne interrupted him. “Or, more accurately, _you_ tell her. You should have done so a long time ago.”

“No. It won't make any difference."

“Jaime.” It almost sounded like a plea. “It will. The Queen - she doesn't know. She can't possibly know. You should –“

“Know _what_?” Daenerys' voice suddenly thundered through the hall. She was never one to take kindly to not being the center of attention. 

Jaime and Brienne's heads snapped towards the Queen, as if they'd forgotten she was even there. Brienne was the first to recover. “Now is the time, Jaime.”

Seconds ticked by as Jaime just stood there. Then his eyes crossed Brienne's once more and he nodded gravely.

***

The hall was eerily silent when Jaime started talking. About Aerys. About wildfire and the pyromancer. About the demands Aerys had made of him, and the choices he'd made in the end.

Brienne stood by him while he talked. At the point where his voice grew hoarse with emotion, she gently put her hand on his good arm, and it stayed there until he had finished.

The look on Daenerys' face after his speech was undecipherable. “Is this the truth?” she demanded.

“Yes,” both Jaime and Brienne said at the same time.

“I do believe it is, your grace,” another voice broke through the loaded silence in the hall. Varys emerged from the assembled crowd and stepped up the dais towards the queen. “I was there at the time. I saw the pyromancer. I think – I think he's telling the truth.”

Daenerys looked from Varys to Jaime. “I need to discuss this with my Hand,” she said. “Until further notice, you're allowed to stay here as my guest.”

I released a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. _Thank the Seven._

My brother just stared at her in disbelief – obviously, this wasn’t the outcome he’d been expecting –, until Brienne gently urged him towards the exit with the hand that was still on his arm. “Come on.”

Jaime's body seemed to instinctively curl towards hers and as they left, I couldn't help but think they looked more _together_ than I'd ever seen him with our sister.

***

Hours later, after a long discussion with our Queen, Jon Snow and Varys, I went up to the room that had been prepared for my brother. I did realize it was the middle of the night, but I assumed he’d want to hear the good news as soon as possible. 

_You’re free, Jaime, free to go wherever you want, free to remain and fight by the Queen’s side if you still desire to join her army._

The room was completely empty, though. For a moment I thought with a pang of disappointment that Jaime had already gone wherever he wanted, without even awaiting the Queen’s verdict. The next moment, though, the image of Jaime and Brienne leaving the hall together popped up in my mind. I couldn’t help but laugh out loud, the sound echoing against the bare walls. 

Of course. How could it have taken so long for me to get it? 

_So that’s what you came here for, Jaime. You’re here simply because she is._

As I closed the door and headed down to my own room, I couldn’t get the smile of my face. Finally, I’d solved the mystery. And _finally_ , my brother had found the love he so deserved. The rest could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first J/B! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
